Evil Saga, Servant of Evil
by Anna Mae 2243
Summary: Second of my Evil Saga/ Bleach crossover. Ichigo Kurosaki is the Servant of Evil.


_Song Lyrics_

_**Flashback**_

regular

"_**said within the song"**_

A/N: Second story in my evil saga, featuring Kurosaki Ichigo.

_You are my lord,_

_I am your servant._

_Destiny divided pitiful twins._

_If it is to protect you, I'll become evil for you._

Kurosaki Ichigo bowed before his master, his eyes glued to the floor before him until a soft voice beckoned him to come forth. He looked up, sending a warm smile at his elder twin brother.

"Yes, my prince?" Ogichi Shirosaki sat on his throne, one leg thrown haphazardly over the armrest as he ruffled his white hair with his left hand. A soft smile replaced his brother's normal scowl as he motioned for Ichigo to come closer. His scowl returned, however, as Ichigo knelt down before him.

"Why do you bow before your own twin," he asked in an annoyed tone.

Ichigo lifted his gaze to lock his amber eyes on his brother's inverted gold on black. The orange-haired twin just smiled, though it was bittersweet.

_Expectations were expected of the two of us since we were born._

_The bell of the church blessed us._

_For selfish adults' reasons, our future was ripped in two._

_**The church bells rang, signaling the birth of the new prince. But something unexpected unfolded as another child followed the prince. Twin boys, born to the king, but they could not both be princes, for the land could have only one ruler. The first born son was chosen to lead, named Ogichi Shirosaki. His brother, a smaller boy, was named Ichigo Kurosaki and it was decided that he would serve the prince throughout their lives, until one or the other had passed.**_

_Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you._

_So just be there smiling and laughing._

Ichigo glanced at his brother, watching as his twin shifted restlessly in the throne. He knew that his brother had several more hours of royal duties to perform. He also knew that the royal duties were the one thing his brother hated most in the world. With a sigh, he dropped his work and stood, making his way to the throne.

"Shirosaki-sama," he interrupted respectfully, bowing in a formal fashion.

As soon as his brother's attention was focused solely on him, he gave a subtle wink and announced, "There is a matter of the utmost importance that you must attend to immediately." Ogichi nearly grinned, but caught himself at the last moment.

He turned to the noblemen that he had been half listening to before.

"If you would excuse me for a moment, this matter must be dealt with. I will return shortly." The noblemen nodded, bowing respectfully as the prince stood.

He followed Ichigo into the younger's bedroom and collapsed backwards on the bed. The mattress was hard and uncomfortable, and he noticed a distinct chill in the air.

"What the hell," he snarled as he sat up, startling Ichigo who was pulling on a white wig. He glanced at his brother before continuing his previous actions, waiting for the rant that was sure to come.

"How do you sleep in here, Ichi? It's cold, damn it! And why is your bed so frickin' hard? That's it, you're gonna come stay in my room with me! I don't care what the elders say," Ogichi growled, trying to keep his temper under control. Ichigo simply nodded as he took off his shirt, holding a hand out to receive his brother's.

"As you wish, Aniki," he whispered with a small smile. Ogichi took off his shirt and traded it with Ichigo. They silently continued to change, eventually looking exactly like their opposites.

"Shall we," Ichigo asked, sending a questioning look at his twin. Ogichi finished tucking his hair into the orange wig and nodded, following him back out into the throne room.

_You are my lord,_

_I am your servant._

_Destiny divided pitiful twins._

_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you._

"Ichigo." Ichigo looked up from his work and directed his gaze toward his brother. The elder of the two was glaring at the floor, his inverted eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What do you need, Aniki?"

"Go to the green country... Kill the Princess with green hair," he growled softly, turning his deadly gaze on his brother. Ichigo swallowed nervously, nodding his agreement. He knew better than to disobey orders. Ogichi smiled warmly, his gaze softening.

"Thank you... Outoto."

_When I visited the neighboring country,_

_I happened to see a green girl walking in the city._

_With her kind voice and smiling face_

_I fell in love at first sight._

_But if the prince wishes for that girl die,_

_I will answer that._

_I wonder why my tears won't stop..._

Ichigo arrived in the green country, stepping off the boat cautiously. He spotted the princess almost immediately after arriving in the capital city. The woman was beautiful with a curvaceous body and long, sea-foam green hair. He felt his eyes widen as he watched her walk around the market. She seemed to notice him, his orange hair standing out in the sea of green.

She walked toward him, a welcoming smile gracing her features. He returned the smile as she approached, eventually stopping in front of him.

"Hello! My name is Nelliel, where do you originate from," she greeted him warmly.

"I-I'm Ichigo. I'm from the yellow country," he stuttered, a blush warming his cheeks. He held out his hand for a handshake. Nelliel quickly pushed his hand out of the way, enveloping him in a hug.

"You're so cute!" She exclaimed, her tightening the embrace.

A tall man with shockingly blue hair walked up behind the green-haired woman, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If you don't let him go, he'll suffocate," rumbled a deep, amused voice. Nelliel released Ichigo, smiling sheepishly. She leaned up and kissed the blue haired man's jaw lightly.

"I'm Grimmjow, Prince of the Blue country," the man rumbled, holding his hand out. Ichigo took it, shaking it quite firmly.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow grinned at him as Nelliel took Ichigo's hand, dragging him out of the city and rambling about him staying in the palace.

"A-Are you sure," Ichigo asked, a bit surprised. Nelliel nodded enthusiastically, giving him a warm smile. He felt a tightening in his chest as he gazed at Nelliel, a small smile gracing his lips. Then, he remembered his task and the smile dropped, a dark aura filling his eyes.

_Time skip (3 days later)_

Ichigo knocked on Nelliel's bedroom door, shifting uneasily. She opened the door a few seconds after, her hair mussed with sleep and her silvery-brown eyes slowly becoming awakened.

"Ichigo? What's going on," she yawned. He took her hand, slowly leading her down the hall.

"Do you trust me?"

Nelliel nodded.

"Of course, Ichigo!" Ichigo smiled bitterly, unseen by the woman following him.

"You shouldn't," he whispered as he led her into the forest behind the castle. He stopped in a dark, secluded clearing not too far from the towering walls.

"What are we doing here, Ichigo?" Ichigo turned to face Nelliel, a pained look on his face. He slowly put his hand into his pocket, watching as Nelliel's eyes widened in shock.

"The... Yellow kingdom. Now I understand," she whispered, her gaze softening. She looked Ichigo in the eye and whispered, "You're _his _servant."

"I am," Ichigo responded quietly, his voice cracking pitifully. Nelliel smiled sadly as Ichigo pulled a knife from his pocket.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo whispered, tears gathering in his eyes.

"I understand. Please, just do it," Nelliel answered him quietly.

Ichigo shook his head, stubbornly fighting the tears that had threatened to fall. He looked up into the princess' eyes and plunged the knife into her stomach. She gasped in pain and Ichigo gently lowered her body to the forest floor, a broken sob ripping from his chest.

"I apologize, I'm so sorry." Ichigo repeated the words like a mantra as he watched the light die from the woman's eyes. She gave him one last smile, lifting her hand to gently caress his face. Another sob broke free as her hand fell to rest across her stomach. Her heart's warming beat slowly came to an end.

"Nelliel?" Ichigo's head shot up as Grimmjow burst into the clearing, frantically searching for the princess.

He froze as his gaze landed on the two figures on the ground. He rushed over, pulling Ichigo up by the collar with a snarl. He pulled his fist back, ready to put the younger male in the same girl's current state, until another sob echoed around the clearing. His rage lessened until he could clearly see the tears running down the orangette's face.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my choice," the orange-haired male whispered brokenly. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes dangerously, automatically suspecting the yellow prince.

"Shirosaki ordered you to do this?" Ichigo nodded, attempting to wipe his tears away. Grimmjow growled, beginning to pace.

"Get out of here, it won't be safe," Grimmjow said, a bit more gently.

Ichigo locked gazes with him, amber eyes holding cerulean. He nodded and turned, looking at Nelliel one last time before taking off toward the docks.

_You are my lord,_

_I am your servant._

_Destiny divided lovely twins._

Ichigo returned to the castle, covered in the Green princess' blood. He knelt down before his brother, who grinned maniacally.

"Well done, Outoto," Ogichi praised. Ichigo looked up at him and that's when he noticed the dead look in Ichigo's normally expressive amber eyes. He was about to question it when Ichigo smiled.

_**"Today's snack is brioche"**_

_You laugh, a laugh that was ever so innocent._

Ogichi's laugh echoed through the grand hall as Ichigo told him stories. Ichigo smiled, though it was bittersweet. His brother's laugh reminded him that they were still children, an innocence hidden behind their evil deeds.

_Before long, the angry townspeople will probably overthrow us._

_Even if we so rightly deserve this,_

_Despite that, I will still defy them._

Ichigo glanced out of the castle window, noticing thousands of villagers converging on the castle. At the head of the army stood a woman in red armor and the Blue Prince.

'They'll kill him!' Ichigo stood and shot out of the small bedroom he occupied, searching for his twin.

"Ogichi!" The paler twin turned at the sound of the younger's voice, smiling warmly as Ichigo grabbed his wrist, dragging him to his own bedroom.

"Ichigo, what're you doing? What's going on," Ogichi questioned, thoroughly confused by his brother's actions.

"The villagers! They're coming for you," Ichigo gasped as they reached his bedroom. He quickly stripped off his shirt and tossed it at the elder twin. He pulled on the white wig before tugging his pants off and placing them in his brother's arms as well.

_**"Here, I will lend you my clothes."**_

_**"Wear this and escape immediately."**_

_**"It'll be alright, we are twins , no one will notice."**_

Ogichi complied, changing quickly before pulling on the orange wig. He donned a hooded cloak to hide his eyes.

"Ichi," he whispered, standing in the doorway as Ichigo pulled on his clothes. The younger male turned to him with a loving smile.

_I am a lord,_

_You are a fugitive._

_Destiny divided sad twins._

_If you are proclaimed as evil, then I also have the same evil blood running through these veins._

Ichigo sat patiently on the throne waiting for Grimmjow and the red mercenary to arrive. Soon, the throne room door was kicked down, the Prince and the lady rushing in. Grimmjow snarled and ripped Ichigo out of the throne. He pointed the tip of his blade at Ichigo's throat, slightly cutting the skin.

"Tch. You are such a disrespectful man," Ichigo muttered, his eyes shut tightly. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as the mercenary pulled Ichigo's hands behind his back to chain them. Ichigo was sentenced to the guillotine in the town square the next morning. He was ushered into the castle's dungeon to bide his time until his execution.

Ichigo was roughly shaken awake and dragged out of the dungeon by the Blue Prince. He was taken to the Town Square and forced to kneel at the guillotine, the blade glinting ominously in the sunlight. He kept his eyes on the ground, knowing that they would be a dead giveaway. A list of "his" crimes were read as he gazed at the audience that had gathered from underneath the white bangs.

He spotted a figure near the back of the crowd, wearing a battered, hooded cloak. He smiled at his twin reassuringly. He turned his gaze to Grimmjow, looking up to lock eyes with the Prince. Grimmjow's eyes widened in panic as he realised that it was Ichigo who would die. He jolted forward as Ichigo smiled at him, fear flashing in the boy's amber eyes.

Before Grimmjow could reach the podium, though, the blade was dropped, ending the young servant's life. The hooded figure escaped as the crowd cheered, going unnoticed as he raced for the docks, tears streaming down his face.

_A long time ago, in a certain place_

_Evil people lived in a kingdom, and there ruling over all at the throne was my very cute sibling._

_Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you._

_You just be somewhere laughing and smiling._

_You are my lord,_

_I am your servant._

_Destiny divided pitiful twins._

_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you._

Ogichi sat in a field of yellow flowers, similar to the one he and Ichigo had played in as children. He picked one of them, twirling the stem around his pale finger. A sudden voice caught his attention and he looked up, being faced with none other than his twin. The orangette smiled down warmly at his brother. Ogichi reached out to touch him, feeling his skin as though he was really there.

"Ichigo," he croaked, feeling a lump form in his throat as tears welled up in his eyes. Ichigo grasped his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"We'll see eachother again. I promise you, Aniki," he said, his voice sounding distant and airy. He slowly started to fade, his image blowing away in the gentle breeze that flooded field. Ogichi lunged forward, desperately trying to catch his twin, to make him stay.

"Ichi," he cried, watching as his brother disappeared once more before him. He collapsed backwards, regret and grief washing over him. His thoughts wandered to a memory of long ago and he stood, starting to walk to the sea. He would be with Ichigo again. He had promised himself that.

_If I could be reborn_

_At that time, I'd like to play with you again._

A/N: Well, how is it? This one... Kind of made me depressed... Anyway, the next song in this set will either be... Daughter of Vengeance or Prince of Blue. I haven't decided yet... Anyway, the memory at the end of this story is leading to regret message... So yeah. Enjoy ^^ Please leave a comment or review ^^


End file.
